Multihomed host devices, i.e., devices with more than one connection to a network, such as mobile computing devices, do not have the ability to implicitly and dynamically select the network link used for a particular remote data exchange or when the context of the computing environment meets certain conditions. Generally, all traffic is routed via a default connection set by the user in a preferences selection, or is sent by the particular network connection available at the time if other connections are unavailable. Unfortunately, the default network connection may not be the best use of available network resources or may not be in the best interest of the user at the particular time. For example, there may be widely different data transfer rates between available networks and the default selection of a lower bandwidth connection may unduly increase download time or tie up processor capacity. Further, different connection options may have different usage fees and the default network connection may not be the best value to the user at the time.